Falling for the first time
by ncismad
Summary: Tony tries to keep his secret from the boss. Will he find out?Yet to be completed.Feel free to read and tell me what you think.
1. Falling in love

* * *

The door bell rang continuously, Tony rolled over and looked at his alarm, it read 01:23.  
'Who could be at the door at this time of the morning?' He said to himself whilst slipping into his dressing gown. Tony walked over to the door and cautiosly opened it, a woman span around on her high heels to face him, her hair and makeup were a mess.  
"Hello baby, I'm home!" The woman said flinging herself onto DiNozzo. He pulled her off him, this obviously wasn't someone he knew.  
"Erm," DiNozzo rubbed his tired eyes,"Who are you exactly?"  
"Don't be silly darling let me in." The woman tried to push past Tony, he put his arm across the door to stop her, he wasn't amused. Tony shut the door on her and went back to bed he didn't have time to mess around, he had an early morning ahead of him. He could still hear her singing out loud to herself in he corridor.

* * *

Lizzie pressed the door for the lift and stepped inside, she took a mouthfull of her coffee and looked at her reflection in the shiny lift door.  
"God I'm a mess." She rubbed under her eyes and scraped her hair back into a bun. The door to the lift opened. She turned around to get out.  
"Not you again, look I don't know you." DiNozzo said to Lizzie.  
"I know, I don't know you either." Lizzie seemed rather confused, then it hit her. Her faced turned a dark shade of red, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for last night. I had no idea what I was doing."  
"I could tell." Dinozzo said to her.  
"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Lizzie, Lizzie Smith. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, call me Tony though." He gave her one of his trademark smiles and held his hand out. She shook it and looked into his eyes as she did so. Tony put his hands into his pockets and there was a silence that seemed to last forever.  
"So is there a reason your'e here then?" "Yeah I've been sent over from Norfolk, apparently I need some extra training as a Special Agent."  
"Ah, so your'e a probie?" He grinned, "This way." DiNozzo tilted his head in the direction of the squadroom. Lizzie followed him.  
"Hey, McGeek you gonna say hello to the pretty lady?" Lizzie blushed at what Tony said.  
"Hi I'm Timothy McGee, nice to meet you"  
"This is Lizzie Sm..." Gibbs walked past the trio, towards his desk. DiNozzo yelped, "Ow! What was that for boss?"  
"Let the woman speak for herself, DiNozzo!" Gibbs introduced himself. "So you must be the agent sent over from Norfolk, I pressume"  
"Yes sir, Lizzie Smith, sir."  
"Ok. DiNozzo take Agent Smith over to Bethesda Naval hospital, there has been a suspicious death of Sailor. Ziva will meet you there." "Yes, on it Boss." Tony ran behind his desk, grabbed his gear and took off with Agent Smith.

* * *

In the car, DiNozzo had music playing. He was humming and tapping the steering wheel to the beat. Neither of the two were speaking, Lizzie looked over to DiNozzo, there was something about him she really liked. He noticed her looking over at him and she quickly turned her head towards the window.  
"You Ok?" DiNozzo asked. Lizzie nodded her head.  
When they arrived at the hospital Ziva was waiting outside the entrance for them. DiNozzo jumped out the car and ran over to the other side. He introduced the two women to each other."Lizzie this is Ziva, Ziva this is Lizzie." The two women smiled at each other.

* * *

Inside Lizzie went to sketch and shoot in the side room where the body of a young woman, lay on the floor. DiNozzo walked over to Lizzie, stood behind her a grabbed the camera, startling her as he did so.  
"Hope you don't mind me saying but you're doing it all wrong." He teasingly waved the camera about in the air.  
"Oh" Lizzie replied, staring at the camera in front of her.  
"Here." DiNozzo handed her the carmera and stood behind her. She lifted the camera up and he placed his hands over the top of hers and aligned the camera into the correct position. She looked down at his hands touching hers, not realising Tony was speaking to her, "Lizzie, Lizzie!"  
"Hey?" Lizzie finally snapped out of her daydreaming.  
"Is there something wrong? You seemed quiet in the car too." DiNozzo replied, whilst staring at her shiny shoulder length hair.  
"No, I'm great!" She turned towards him and smiled.  
He smiled back. "Ok, well if you're sure."

* * *

Back at the NCIS Headquarters, Lizzie was sent down to the lab to give Abby the evidence. There was loud rock music blasting out of the stereo."Hello?" Lizzie shouted.The music suddenly stopped and Abby came around the corner.  
"Hey, you must be Lizzie, it's great to see you!" Abby gave her a massive hug. "What goodies has the big boss man got for me today?" She said rubbing her hands together. Lizzie handed her the evidence and filled her in.  
"It's the suspicious death of a sailor. She was found dead in her room at Bethesda Naval Hospital. There was no reports of anyone entering the room."  
"Hmm, ok." Abby put the evidence bags on the table. "Well Lizzie what do you think of the team so far? Gibbs isn't too scary, is he?"  
"No he's great."  
"What about Tony?" Abby asked. Lizzie was deciding what should she say back, not knowing that it took her longer than she realised.  
"He's..." Tony walked in.  
"Hey Lizzie," he put his arm around her, "I see you've met Abs." Lizzie blushed once more. "It's good to see your getting on well. I'll leave you both to it."  
"Bye Tony." Abby waved after him. "You like him don't you?" Abby asked Lizzie.  
"Well...well, yeah." "Oh my god, please don't tell him!"  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me, anyway I think he likes you too." Abby replied.  
"No he doesn't!" Lizzie was quick with her answer this time. "Of course he does, did you see the way he looked at you?"  
"Looked at who, Abby?" Gibbs barked as he entered the room.  
"No one Gibbs, I was just talking to Lizzie, I was telling her about the place. That's all" Gibbs pushed a Caff Pow towards her. Abby reached for it and Gibbs pulled it away from her.  
"Have you started analysing the evidence yet?" Abby ran over to the table where she had put the evidence.  
"No, I'm on to it now." Abby picked the evidence bags up and looked at the contents. Gibbs put the Caff Pow down on the table.  
"Lizzie, you can get off home. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Ok, thanks Boss." Lizzie hurried out of the door and into the lift.

Lizzie was getting into her car as DiNozzo pulled over. He wound down is window. "Hey, you wanna come for a drink at my place?" "Erm...sure, ok. I'll meet you there-it's not like I don't know where you live!"

"Hop in. Leave your car here, I'll drive you home." DiNozzo leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. Lizzie got in.

* * *

Back at Tony's place Lizzie made herself comfortable on his sofa. He poured them both a drink and then joined her. "I better not have too many." She said, looking at the over-full wine glasses."You don't want a repeat performance of last night!" The couple laughed. Tony moved closer to Lizzie."I'm sorry about last night I didn't keep you up did I?" Lizzie asked.  
"It's fine, no harm done-you just kept me up half of the night thats all!" Tony laughed and looked at Lizzie she seemed upset. "I was only joking you know." He placed his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him.  
"Well, I'm not normally like that it's just..."  
"What? You can tell me." Tony reassured her.  
"Well I was drowning my sorrows, I'd split up with my boyfriend."  
"Oh sorry to hear it."  
"It's ok. He was an idiot anyway.

Two hours past and Lizzie looked at her watch.She giggled."I'm gonna have to go look at the time." She thrust her arm at DiNozzo. They both started laughing, They'd had a few too mant to drink.  
"Well it's been great talking to you Lizzie, I feel like I know you this much better." Tony stretched his arms out wide to show her. Lizzie got up to put her shoes on. She hobbled on one foot. As she did so, she fell back down on the sofa. She and Tony started laughing again. Silence fell and the pair stared into each others eyes. Lizzie edged closer to DiNozzo, wrapping her arms around him.  
"You know, I really really like you Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony smiled at her, she leaned in and started to kiss him. He broke off the kiss.  
"And I like you Special Agent Lizzie Smith." They started to kiss again.

Tony woke up and looked down at Lizzie asleep on his lap. Thy had both fallen asleep on the sofa where they were the night before. Tony began to stroke her hair. He whispered softly in her ear, "Lizzie, Lizzie."  
"Hmm?" She opened her eyes, looked up at Tony and smiled.  
"It's morning sweetheart. We need to get up, you can jump in the shower before me if you like. I'll make you some breakfast for when you get out." He kissed her on the forehead and headed for the kitchen. Lizzie sat for a moment going over in her mind what had happened the night before, she smiled to herself and went to the bathroom.

Lizzie sat in the car whilst she waited for Tony, she looked down at her what she was wearing, wondering what the others would think when she came in the same clothes as the day before. She then realised that she didn't care she was with the man she adored. Tony jumped in the car. "Right, off we go!" He smiled a her the way he did when they met in the lift.

* * *

As the two pulled into the car park, Tony put his hand on Lizzie's leg." You know Gibbs doesn't approve of workers dating one another so maybe we should keep it between ourselves?"  
"Sure, what ever you want darling, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Tony leaned in to kiss her neck. Lizzie giggled.  
"Tony. Stop. What if someone sees us?" He carried on.  
"Then I guess Gibbs will know!" DiNozzo liked the whole thought of been caught but knew his Boss would kill him if he found out, so he stopped.

Inside, Ziva was already working on the case from the day before. Tony leaned over Ziva's desk trying to see what she was doing on the computer."Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Do you have any news on the dead sailor?"  
"No, but Ducky wants to talk to you." She carried on typing, not looking up to talk. Lizzie walked in. Ziva watched her smile at Tony trying to catch the lift before the doors closed."Weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday Lizzie?"  
Lizzie looked down at herself. "Yeah, I got up late so I had no time to go to the dry cleaners to collect my laundry. These were the only clothes in my wardrobe apart from an old Cat Woman halloween costume. I don't think Gibbs woud have approved!" Lizzie laughed expecting Ziva to join her, however she just carried on with her work.

* * *

Later on, Lizzie headed off home for the day. She had a killer headache that not even asprins would get rid of. Tony and Ziva were working hard trying to keep up with their boss' every demand. They were currently trying to track down a possible murder suspect of the the female sailor. In between work DiNozzo emailed Lizzie, however there was no reply. He suspected she had gone to bed so decided to try ring her later. Abby in her usual bubbly manner came running out of the lift into the squadroom. She had some vital evidence which may help the team track down the killer.  
"Ziva, Tony, have you seen Gibbs?"  
"No, why?" Ziva wondered why she was even asking Abby, it was obvious that she had found a lead. "  
I've found a hinky substance on the sailors clothing. I'm running it through the computer to see what it is." There it was the answer Ziva already knew.Gibbs came down the stairs form MTAC.  
"Great work Abs." He kissed her on the cheek as he walked past to his desk. Abby smiled after Gibbs, Ziva was jealous. She wondered why Gibbs would never praise her like that, all she got was a smack on the back of the head.  
"Have you got anywhere chasing down the suspect or are you too busy with your personal life, Tony?" DiNozzo looked up at his Boss. How did he always seem to know what he was doing?  
"Yeah. His last know address was in Silver Springs around the Colesville Road area."  
"Well.What the hell are you waiting for? Go track him down, take Ziva with you." DiNozzo jumped up from his desk,grabbed his gear and headed towards the lift.  
"On it boss!"

* * *

In the car, DiNozzo's phone rang. It was was on handsfree as he was driving.  
"Hello Doctor DiNozzo." A familiar female voice purred down the phone. DiNozzo's and Ziva's eyes widened.  
"My body is aching all over, I'm not feeling so good can you come over and make me all better?" Tony grabbed the phone and switched off the speakerphone.  
"Er,yeah. I'm kinda busy right now. I'll ring you later." Tony flipped the phone shut and concentrated on the road ahead as if nothing had happened. Ziva stared at him with a look of bewilderment. She recognised the voice."That was Lizzie, no?" A rather confused Ziva asked Tony.  
"No. It...it was a friend."  
"Yeah. Sounded like it. A real close friend, Tony." Ziva mumbled under her breath. Ziva smiled to herself.  
"Yes it was her thats why she's been grinning like a Cheshire dog."  
"Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Ziva."  
"Same thing." She shrugged her shoulders. Ziva hadn't quite got all the English sayings right yet.  
"No a cat and a dog are..." Tony was cut off by Ziva.  
"Soo. How long?Tell me everything." Tony was relucant to say but Ziva's interrogation skills paid off once more and he told her everything. "Wow!" Ziva seemed shocked."Guess Gibbs doesn't know?Hmm?"  
"No and I...We would appreciate it if you didn't tell him."  
Ziva waved her hands in the air."Scared of the boss. Ha!" Tony turned his head sharply towards Ziva and gave her a severe look. This was the first time he had took his eyes off the road during the coversation."Ok, ok." She moved her hand across her mouth to gesture to Tony that she wouldn't say a thing.

* * *

There was knocking at Lizzie's door followed by a man's voice. "Dr DiNozzo wants to know how his patient is feeling?" The door flung open and Lizzie grabbed Tony. She shut it firmly behind her and pressed her man against the door. "About time as well." She whispered kissing him on the neck. She took the stereo remote from the counter and pointed it behind her, gentle, sensuous music started to play.  
"Well, about earlier, Ziva was in the car with me. The phone was on handsfree, so she sorta heared everything you said."  
"Oh god!" An embarrassed Lizzie help her hand to her mouth. "She knows?"  
"She does now." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed Lizzie to the music. "Don't worry she won't say anything to Gibbs." "Anyway. How's my patient doing?"  
"Well seeing you has made me feel heaps better."  
"Guess you won't be wanting a massage then?" He rubbed his hand along her back, it sent shivers down her spine.  
"Well you know I do feel the aching coming back, perhaps I do need a massage." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body and he took her into the bedroom. Tony kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

At work the next day, Tony and Lizzie were in the lift sharing a passionate kiss before they got to the squadroom. The were too engrossed in each other that they didn't realise Gibbs had entered the lift. "What the hell are you two doing!" He barked. They had been caught in the act. "Lizzie, get out and go help David in interrogation!Now!" She ran out of the lift before he could say anything else.  
"I'll just go..." DiNozzo was cut off by Gibbs slapping him rather hard on the back of the head. He punched the button to the lift and the doors closed behind the pair. Both of the men were silent.  
"Boss?"  
"What DiNozzo?"  
"We were...it's just."  
"Shut up DiNozzo."  
"Ok Boss, sorry Boss.I was just..." Gibbs starred sharply at DiNozzo he realised his Boss wasn't kidding.

* * *

Ziva entered the interrogation room where Lizzie was already waiting.  
"What's up Lizzie?" . Lizzie stared at David, hers eyes looked red and sore, as if she had been crying. "Oh. I guess he caught you then?" Ziva placed her arm around Lizzie's shoulder apologetically. "Sorry"  
"It's ok. I guess I will have to hand in my notice now. I can't let Tony loose his job, he has worked so hard to get where he is."  
"Go talk to Director Shepperd. I'm sure she will sort it out. I'll be fine on my own McGee's watching from next door anyway."  
"Thanks Ziva." Lizzie got up and left the room. She headed to Director Sheppard's office. 


	2. Walking out

* * *

Lizzie walked into the toilets. She stood for a while wondering what she should do. She splashed water onto her face and fixed her makeup and hair. Lizzie stood looking at her reflection, thoughts running through her mind. Angent Smith sighed, it was now or never. So she headed towards the Dirctor's office.  
Cynthia was sat outside, tapping her pen on the desk waiting for a phone call.  
"Hello Agent Smith can I help you?"  
"Yeah can I see Director Shepperd please?" Cynthia rang through to Jenny.  
"Hello Director Shepperd. Agent Smith is here to see you. Are you free?"  
"Yes Cynthia. Send her in." Lizzie turned to the Directors's door, took hold of the handle and took a deep breath before entering.  
"This is it." She said to herself.  
"Hello Lizzie what's the problem." Jenny looked at Lizzie's eyes they were red and swollen still. "Take a seat." Lizzie grabbed the chair and pulled it towards the Director's desk. She fumbled around in her handbag.  
"Is there a problem Agent Smith?"  
"Not anymore." Lizzie pulled out her NCIS ID badge and her gun, stood up and put them Jenny's desk.  
"You'll have my resignation letter on your desk tomorrow Ma'am." Lizzie ran out of the door and downstairs into the squadroom.  
"Lizzie.What's up?" DiNozzo asked, he grabbed her but she pulled away and ran to the elevator. Tony looked on after her, wondering what he should do. The director came down the stairs at this point.  
"Where did Smith go, DiNozzo?"  
"Into the lift, what's going on?" Jenny didn't stop to answer him and headed into the lift. DiNozzo sighed and took his phone from the desk. He rang Lizzie but there was no answer.

* * *

Jenny came out of the lift. She was in the basement carpark. "Lizzie, Lizzie!" There was no reply. Director Shepperd was clutching the badge and gun that Lizzie had left on her desk. She began searching the carpark for Lizzie's car but it was no where to be seen. Jenny had almost given up hope when she heard a muffled cry coming from DiNozzo's car. Lizzie was slouched down leaning up his car, hugging her handbag to her chest."Oh,Lizzie." Director Shepperd joined her on the floor. "What was all that about?"  
Lizzie shook her head. "Ask Gibbs."  
"If I had wanted to ask Gibbs, I would, but I'm here so tell me what's going on."  
"Me and Tony," Lizzie cried.  
"Oh." The director realised that there must have been something going on between the two. "And Gibbs knows?"  
"Yeah he caught us in the lift kissing."  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing. He told me to go help Ziva and he stayed in the lift with Tony." Lizzie wiped the tears from her face furiously. Jenny grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face. She put Lizzie's badge and gun into her hand.  
She smiled at Lizzie, "You left these behind Agent Smith.You must have forgot about them when you left in a hurry."  
Lizzie looked confused, "But..." Director Shepperd got to her feet and looked at Lizzie, she held out her hand. Lizzie took hold of it, Jenny helped her to her feet.  
The pair walked back to the squadroom in silence. Tony was still waiting there, anxiously looking down at his phone. He jumped up."Lizzie!" He was ecstatic to see her and ran towards the two women. He gave lizzie a massive hug and didn't let go.  
"Take her home Tony." Jenny smiled.

* * *

Back at Lizzie's house, Tony sat uncomfortably on her sofa, his hands clasped together waiting for Lizzie to return from the shower. He searched the room with his eyes, finding a photo on the mantlepiece of Lizzie as a child. he walked over to the picture and picked it up."Wow. You looked beautiful then, too." DiNozzo said to himself. He felt someone grab the frame from his hand, as they did so he span around.  
"Lizzie."  
"Who were you talking to Tony?"  
"No one I was just saying to myself that you looked beautiful when you were youger too." Lizzie nodded at him. He took her hand and sat down with her on the sofa. Lizzie switched on the tv. A John Wayne western was on.  
"What happened today Lizzie?" He asked her.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it." She curled up and rested her head on his chest.  
"But I wanna know Lizzie. Please?"  
"I handed in my notice. I didn't think Gibbs would want us to work together any more I know how hard you've worked to get to where you are today and I've only been in the bussiness for a few months so I thought I should be the one to go." She didn't stop to take a breath throughout her expaination and took a gasp of air when she'd finished.  
"Tony?" Lizzie was worried, he hadn't replied to her. She turned her head towards him. He was staring straight at her. "Tony!"  
He smiled and whispered, "That's why I love you so much." He cupped her face in his hand and stared into her eyes and then started kissing her softly on the lips. Several seconds later he pulled away.  
"Thank you. But don't leave, please."  
"I'm not," she replied.  
"Good." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. Lizzie stood up and smirked at Tony. She gestured to him to follow her and she walked into the bedroom, followed closely by Tony.

* * *

Lizzie went to work alone the next day as Tony had the morning off. She entered the lift at the main entrance. As the doors were closing a hand started to pull them open again. It was Gibbs, he was clutching a steaming cup of coffee. Lizzie gave her boss an uneasy smile and he nodded to her. Lizzie felt as if the ride up to the squadroom went on forever. She turned round to look at her boss sipping coffee from the polystyrene cup. He caught her taking a glance at him and raised his eyebrows."Is there a problem Agent Smith."Gibbs said swallowing another sip.  
"No. I just wanted to explain about yesterday."  
"Don't wanna hear it Smith."  
"Oh." Lizzie was tken a back by her boss' answer. As the door to the lift opened, Gibbs gestured to Lizzie to step out first. She smiled gratefully back at him, but the smile soon vanished when she felt a blow to the back of the head.  
"Ow, what was that for boss?" she asked, questionning him.  
"I don't ever want to hear that you have handed in your notice again or I will personally sack you myself. Understand?"  
"Yes boss."  
"Good, welcome to the team." Gibbs walked round Lizzie and out of the lift, giving her a smile as he did so.

* * *

The team had finally cracked the murder of the dead sailor. He had entered the room, cautiously leaving no clues behind, all except for a smear of chemical left on the woman. The team had traced it down to only one factory in the local area which made the substnce, where they found that Johnathan Briggs worked. When the team went to the factory to investigate they found only him there, working as usual. However, when he caught sight of the team he made a quick exit through the open fire escape. DiNozzo and McGee ran after the man through the streets. McGee was trailing behind DiNozzo, as usual. However DiNozzo's speed came to a quick stop when he tripped over an traffic work cable trailing along the walkway. He landed face first onto the pavement twisting his ankle and scraping his cheek as he did so. McGee didn't stop to help his injured co-worker and carried on with the persuit of chasing down the man. McGee had lost sight of the man when he came to a dead end in an alley way. He pulled out his gun from the holster and scanned the area around him. There wasn't anyway of the man going any further."Where the hell are you?" McGee shouted. A loud screech from a car came from behind him. He turned round to see the man on the road with Gibbs' foot dug into his back and a gun pointing at his head.  
"You got him boss." McGee panted as he approached his boss.  
"You think, McGee." Gibbs barked. "Go find DiNozzo." 

McGee headed back to DiNozzo to find him layed out on the pavement, a crowd had gathered around him.  
"Ok, ok. Back off now. There's nothing to see here." McGee moved the crowd back and they dispersed.  
"Yes there is something to see McGee!" Tony shouted looking down at his ankle, it was bruised and swollen. McGee offered DiNozzo a hand getting up and Tony put all his weight onto McGee, deliberately as he hobbled down the street back to their van.

* * *

Back at the NCIS headquarters Lizzie and Abby made a fuss of DiNozzo. Lizzie, of course making the most. Ducky inspected Tony's newly bandaged leg, whilst Lizzie gently cleaned the scuff on his cheek. Once the team got back to their work, Lizzie stroked DiNozzo's un-injured cheek. "Aww, my baby's been a brave boy." She squeezed him hard and he let out a groan."Oh, sorry."  
"Ha!" Ziva was longer able to control her emotions, Tony threw daggers at her in response.  
"Lizzie.Tony needs carefully monitoring tonight just to make sure there are no hidden injuries." Ducky spoke, as he left the squadroom for his home.  
Abby returned from the lab to say goodnight to everyone on her way out. She was dressed in a tight fitting cat suit. "Hey Abby, the party's tonight then?" McGee asked, looking her up and down.  
"Yeah. It's gonna be a great night." In turn she kissed each of the three men on the cheek. Tony was sure to check her out when she came to him.  
"Bye guys." She shouted running to catch the lift.  
Lizzie returned to DiNozzo's side, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a sharp slap to the back of the head.  
"Hey, I don't want no more injuries!"  
"Well then don't look at Abby like that." She whispered in his ear, though loud enough for the others to hear. "I have a suit like that at home." DiNozzo stared, mouth open at her as she returned to her desk to collect her belongings. Tony jumped up, forgetting about his ankle at the time, but soon realising."Ouch!"  
Lizzie grinned at him and took him by the hand, helping him to the lift. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and laughed to himself. He knew he had a great team, but looked over to Kate's old empty desk and thought to himself that it would be even better if Kate was still there. 


	3. Captured

Back at Lizzie's house, Lizzie made DiNozzo some tea, whilst he sat feeling sorry for himself looking down at his injured leg."You, know Tony," Lizzie said putting down the potato peeler and walking over to her boyfriend, "It's really not that bad, so stop making a fuss." She grinned at him. He looked back at her with puppy-dog eyes and she felt herself go weak at the knees.  
"Go get a shower Tony while I finish making tea." Lizzie pulled him up to his feet, he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.  
"Er, later." She said. "Then I will closely monitor you." Tony winked at her and hobbled towards the bathroom.  
Tony had been gone for well over half an hour, she wondered what was taking him so long, so she went into her room, only to find Tony looking through her closet. She crept up behind and jabbed him in the sides. He jumped and threw the item of clothing he had to the ground and quckly shut the door.  
"What are you doing Tony?"  
"I was just..erm"  
"What did you throw back in the closet?"  
"It had fallen off the hanger..I wasn't looking." She gave him a mischeivous grin and tried to push past him to gain entry to the closet. She was unsuccessful so she got him where it hurt-his injured foot. Lizzie dug her toe into the side off his foot.  
Tony squealed."Ooooo, ok, ok!" He let her past. Lizzie opened the door and looked down to where Tony had threw the item. She bent down to pick it up, Tony staring at her ass as she did so. She stood upright again, holding the catsuit she had mentioned to Tony earlier.  
"Fell off the hanger did it? She gave Tony a teasing, yet slightly annoyed look. He nodded his head fantically."Likely story!" She knew that she could wind Tony up so bad with this.  
"Well I guess now you've found it you want to know what I look like in it?" Once again, Tony nodded his head not saying a word. "Ok," Lizzie said, untying the cord to her dressing gown and letting it slip to the ground. She unzipped the suit and started to put her feet in when she stopped.  
Tony looked at her confused and Lizzie gave him a playful look back. She pulled her feet out and got into her dressing gown. Tony stood looking at, his mouth gaped open."But."  
"Well Tony I would have let you seen me in it tonight but as you went looking for it your gonna have to wait another night... or two."  
"Damn!" Tony said to himself-why did he have to be so inquisitive?  
Lizzie returned to the kitchen to find a slightly burnt chicken. "Shit!" She said scrammbling for the oven gloves. She threw the smoking chicken into the sink and turned on the tap.  
"What's up?" Tony asked as he entered the kitchen. "Oh. I guess dinners ruined. Sorry, it was my fault for distracting you."  
"It's ok. I wasn't that hungry anyway."  
Tony agreed, "Neither was I." He stepped closer to her, "There is one thing I'm hungry for." Tony growled.  
"What could that be?" Lizzie edged closer to him.  
"You," He replied, running his fingers through her hair. He placed his lips onto hers and gently bit her bottom lip.  
The kiss was quickly broke off when the pair could hear a vibrating coming from Tony's pocket, it was his phone. DiNozzo ignored the vibrating and leaned forward again towards Lizzie. She placed her forefinger over his lips and reched into his back pocket with her other hand, pulling out the phone.  
"It's Gibbs, you should answer it." Lizzie said pushing the phone into Tony's wandering hands.  
"Not now. I've left it ringing for too long to go and answer it now."  
"Well, just tell him you were in the bath or something." Tony raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.  
"Ok." He took the phone and answered it. "Yeah DiNozzo."  
"Why the hell did it take you so long, DiNozzo?" Gibbs whispered down the phone.Whispering-this wasn't like his boss.  
"Er, yeah I was in the shower." There was a silence at the other end of the phone.  
"Boss?" Tony listened intently, suddenly a screech of tyres down the phone could be heard. "Boss!" Tony shouted down the phone once more.  
"What's up Tony?" Lizzie asked.  
"Gibbs isn't answering. I think there's something wrong." DiNozzo was about to close his phone when Lizzie stopped him.  
"No! Don't close it. Abby will be able to trace where his phone is if you don't hang up." The pair rushed to the bedroom and threw their clothes on. Tony grabbed the keys to his car.  
"Ring McGee, Abby, Ziva and Jenny. I think we might be needing them."

* * *

When the pair arrived at the Headquarters Abby, Ziva and McGee has already arrived. Abby was pacing up and down the squadroom."Tony. Lizzie. What's going on? Where is Gibbs?"  
"That's the problem Abs. He rang me and then the phone went dead. I could hear a car drive off real fast. We didn't hang up. Will you be able to trace the call?"  
"Yeah, sure." Abby took the phone from Tony.  
"McGee you go help her. Me and Lizzie will wait for the director to arrive and fill her in. Ziva, can you check his recent phone calls to see if he was arranging to meet up with anyone." With that, the team departed.  
Lizzie sighed. "Will he be alright Tony?"  
"'Course he will. He's Gibbs."  
"Well. I'm gonna go down to the entrance and wait for Jenny, Tony."  
"Alright. I shall check to see if Abby has traced his call." Tony kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

By now it had started to rain. Lizzie stood outside looking around, waiting for Jenny to arrive. She saw Jenny's car approach and the headligths were flashed twice. Lizzie ran over to the driver's side to be confronted by a masked man welding a gun."Get in." The man mumbled through his mask, he held the gun to her head. Lizzie did as he said and climbed into the back seat. The car was dark but a beam of light shone into the car onto a familiar face. It was Jenny.  
"Jenny. Are you ok?"  
"Shut up." Lizzie turned to see who was speaking, it was another man sat in the front passenger seat. He turned his gun towards Jenny.  
"Get out! Now!" He screamed at her.  
"Let Lizzie go!" She shouted back there was a hint of nervousness.  
"Do you want this to go through your pretty little co-workers head, Jenny?" He said, waving the gun around.  
"You dare!"  
"Well...get out !" Jenny turned to Lizzie.  
"I'm so sorry," No sooner had Jenny stepped out of the car, it sped off down the deserted street. Jenny was left in the pouring rain and she looked on after the car.

* * *

Jenny ran into the main corridor of the NCIS Headquarters, just as DiNozzo came out of the lift. She ran towards him and flung her arms around him.  
"Oh Tony I'm sorry!" She cried. he pulled her back so he could look at her.  
"Where's Lizzie? Who's took her?" Tony shook Jenny lightly to make her come to her senses.  
"I don't know." She shook her head. "When I got Lizzie's phone call saying you two wanted me here, I went to my car. The men were already sat in it and forced me to get in. They took my gun and phone from me. When we arrived here, Lizzie came to the car not knowing and they took her. I told them to let her go and keep me. He treatened to shoot Lizzie in the head. I had no choice. I'm so sorry!" Tony had turned white. He didn't say anything back. Jenny wrapped her arm around his back and they headed towards the squadroom.  
"Tony, Jenny. Where's Lizzie?" Ziva looked at the pair. Tony walked to his desk and dropped into his chair and stared at his computer screen. Jenny filled the team into what had happened.  
"Oh. Jenny!" Abby ran over and gave har a massive hug and then ran and did the same to Tony.  
"Abby did you manage to trace the call?" Jenny asked, she forgot about the upset she was feeling and concentrated on finding Gibbs and Lizzie.  
"Yeah. Gibbs was ringing from his cell phone in Marion Park, around 2.5 kilometres from here."  
"Ziva and McGee go check out the area."  
"I will go and search the surroundng areas for any sight of Lizzie." Before Jenny had time to go Tony had ran and grabbed her.  
"You're not going alone. I'm coming too."  
"Ok. Abby, Ducky is on his way stay here do not let anybody in to your lab until he does so.I will tell sercurity at the doors to let no one in except for us. I am not letting anyone else go missing."

* * *

Lizzie was dragged into a dingy room. Gibbs was sat in the corner, his hands tied around his back. One of the men kicked the back of Lizzie's knees making her collapse to the ground. She shufled toward Gibbs for safety.  
"Oi. Why have you brought Lizzie into this. She wasn't working for us at the time!" Gibbs shouted.  
"We know, but we have been watching you all closely and we know how much your workers mean to you and Lizzie here holds a special place in Angent DiNozzo's heart too. Lizzie suddenly remembered Tony, she hoped that Jenny had got to the team safely so he knew where she had gone.  
"You bastards!" She shouted.  
"What!"  
"You bastards!" She shouted once more.  
Gibbs looked at her. "Don't!" He whispered. Before he knew it one of the men had hit Lizzie on the back of the head with the handle of his gun. She fell forward and didn't move. Gibbs turned away feeling the pain. He could not let this happen again, he didn't want to loose another member of his team. He wouldn't cope.  
"When she wakes up, Grandpa, tell her to keep her mouth shut in future." The two men left the room and locked it behind them. Gibbs leant against the damp wall behin him, he knew his team would be out looking and had all his faith in them hunting the men down.

* * *

Ziva and McGee had arrived a Marion Park. The pair stayed together for security and searched area looking for thier boss' phone. McGee rang Abby and she guided them to it. It was far too dark for them to have been able to find it on their own. They bagged and tagged the phone and continued looking for any vital clues. Ziva shone her torch onto the road close to where the phone had been found. There were tyre marks but were not able to take photos because of the lack of light. The pair cordoned  
off the area and set back off to the headquarters. There was nothing they could do until the morning

* * *


	4. BOLO

Jenny and Tony were scouring the streets, desperate to find Jethro and Lizzie. Jenny turned to Tony, he had tears in his eyes and one fell onto his cheek. She put her arm on his shoulder reassuringly."Jethro will look after Lizzie, don't worry.""I know. It's just that I have never felt for someone like I have done with Lizzie. I loved Kate, dearly and missed her when she wasn't around anymore but I really love Lizzie and don't want to loose her like I did Kate. I never got to tell Kate how I felt and..." He shuddered when he thought of finding Lizzie dead. He shook his head to get the image out of his head-why was he thinking this, had something happened to her?  
"Well, Tony make it your first priority when we get the two back, tell her how you feel."  
"Shall we head back to the Headquarters. We aren't going to find anything in this weather, we will have more luck in the morning."  
"You can Director but I'm staying out. We've probably drove by them and not noticed. I'll take you back but I'm going out again." "Tony, no. The most important thing you can do right now is to go home and get some rest. We will need your full attention in the morning if we are to find these bastards."  
"I need to find her, damn it!" He shouted banging the steering wheel with his hands.

* * *

Lizzie started to wake up. Her head was killing her, she felt for the top of her head where the pain was coming from. Her head felt wet. When Lizzie looked down at her hand, there was blood on it.  
"Lizzie are you ok?" Her concerned boss asked.  
"Yeah my head is killing though. What happened?"  
"He hit you in the head. You called him a bastard."  
"Oh. Come here." She said. He shuffled across to her and she undid the rope his arms were bound with.  
"Cheers." He noticed Lizzie was shivering. She was wet and cold from standing in the rain. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Boss?"  
"Yes."  
"What's this all this about?"  
"A year ago we shot L.t George Wilson. He had been smuggling drugs back into the country. He refused to give himself in, so he ended up with two bulets in him. One from me and one from Tony. His drug partners want revenge for us killing him. They believe we could have found another way of getting him, which didn't involve shooting him. My bullet hit his heart DiNozzo's only went into his shoulder."  
"Oh, so I guess they wanted you to get pay back and me so they could get to Tony?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think they will find us boss?" Gibbs raised his hand and was about to give her a trademark Gibbs-slap, then remembered her injury. He lowered it again.  
"Yes. I have every faith in them. DiNozzo is a great Special Agent, so are David and McGee."

* * *

Back at the headquarters DiNozzo was at his desk, asleep. His computer was switched on and on his screen was a picture of Lizzie, she was sat on the sofa cuddled up to Tony. He hadn't wanted to go home incase a lead came in on the whereabouts of Gibbs and Lizzie. The rest of the team had gone home, however.

* * *

Gibbs stayed up all night, there was no way he could sleep. He was too annoyed with the men. How had he let them win one over on him? He got up and paced backwards and forwards in the room. There were no windows so he had no idea what time it was. He looked over to Lizzie who was sleeping soundly, and smiled. The wound to the back of her head had now been dressed with the sleeve of Gibbs' shirt.  
Hours past in the room and Gibbs had sat back down again next to Lizzie. All of a sudden Lizzie started to throw hers arms and legs around in the air, she scared the hell out of her boss. Sher eyes flew open and she shouted.  
"Tony!!!"  
Gibbs grabbed the girl and pulled her towards him holding her firmly to his chest. She had been dreaming, when she realised she was still stuck in the room she began crying. Gibbs could hear footsteps at the other side of the door. It was the masked men again this time the had brought along another, they kicked open the door and entered.  
"So you freed your boss from the ropes then." The three came closer, aiming their guns at the pair. Gibbs jumped to his feet., the men were quick to respond and two of them pinned the Gibbs to the ground and bound his hands once more. Lizzie tried to help her boss but other man pulled her by the hair making her scream in pain. She too was then tied up.

* * *

Morning came around and Tony was still fast asleep at his desk. Abby was the first to arrive as Ziva and McGee were sent straight to the park as soon as dawn broke. She walked over to Tony, looking at the picture he had on his screen.  
"Oh Tony you really do like her don't you?" Abby said, to him, though she knew she wouldn't get a response. She leant over Tony and gently whispered in his ear to wake him up. slowly he emerged from his deep sleep. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.  
"Lizzie?"  
"No Tony it's Abby, sorry." She placed a steaming cup of coffee onto his desk along with a crispy creme doughnut.  
"Thanks Abs," He smiled and gave her a hug. After Abby went down to her lab, DiNozzo took a look at the doughnut and pushed it away. He was too sick with worry to eat, but he did take a sip of coffee.  
McGee and Ziva were back from the crime scene. They had took the evidence they had found down to Abby.  
"Hey, Tony."  
"Hey, McGee. What did you find?"  
"Gibbs' phone, along with a scrunched up recipt, which we believe may have been from the men. The park sercurity camera, which Abby is analysing now.The tyre marks we found near to Gibbs' phone are from a Volkswagen Golf. The tape from the park should be able to confirm that."  
"Thanks McGee, Ziva. I'll go down to the lab to see how Abby's getting on. Oh here." Tony handed the crispy creme doughnut to McGee, he looked at Tony with confusion.  
"What?"  
"Well, last time I asked for one of your doughnuts you licked the sugar off it before giving it to me. You haven't touched this one."  
"I thought you would like it. Thats all." He mumbled as he walked off, to the lift.

* * *

Down in the lab, Abby was watching over he video that had been took from the park. Abby paused the video and noted down the number plate."Hey Tony, I've managed to get a number plate for the video could you run it through the d atabase to see if you can trace the owner?"  
"Yeah.Sure." He took the paper from the table and went through and sat at Abby's desk. 

A while later he returned to Abby."The car has been registered stolen around a week ago by the owner. I've put a BOLO out on the car.""Well I have pulled a finger print from the reciept, it belongs to Mike Weatherby, he was Lt George Wilson's drug partner. He's obviously the one who took Gibbs. "And has Lizzie." DiNozzo sighed.  
"I've been able to trace him down to a house in Brentwood, Maryland."  
"Thanks Abby. I'll grab McGee and Ziva."  
"Tony! Wait! You'll find her don't worry." Tony gave Abby an uneasy smile, then ran off to grab the other two.

* * *

Tony sped off towards the address Abby had tracked Mike Weatherby at. There was a deadly silence in the car, no one spoke. McGee and Ziva kept glancing over to each other worringly. 

When they arrived at the house McGee and Ziva covered the back entrance whilst Tony took the front. "In position Tony are we good to go?" Ziva whispered into her jacket.  
"Clear.Go go go!"  
McGee and Tony kicked down the front and back doors to the property simulantiously. The three agents ran inside, guns in hand and cleared each room one by one. There was no sight of Mike Weatherby or their two Agents.  
"Clear!"Ziva shouted.  
"Wait." McGee whispered. He pointed down at the rug. It was curled back revealing a gap in the carpet. All three agents pointed their guns towars the trapdoor. Tony side stepped to the edge and pulled back the door. One by one the agents desended down the steps . At the bottom there was a door, Ziva picked the lock.  
"NCIS. Come out with your hands above your heads!" Ziva shouted. There was no answer. Ziva flung the door open to find Gibbs and Lizzie sat in the corner, tied and gagged.  
"Lizzie!" Tony was overwhelmed with joy. He ran over to help her. Lizzie opened her eyes wide, she was trying to tell him something. "Well well well. Here are your heroes." The three agants turned round and pointed their guns at the man.  
"Drop your weapon!" McGee shouted. The man pulled the weapon from his jacket and aimed it at Tony. However he was too slow and Ziva pulled the trigger to her gun. The man came crashing to the ground with a thud, she had hit him from point plank range in the middle of his forehead. McGee and Tony untied Lizzie and Gibbs.  
"There's another two men. He wasn't alone." Gibbs said, as he rubbed his wrists. McGee and Ziva and Gibbs climbed back up to the stairs. They went outside and looked around. There was a car parked outside the front of the house.  
"That wasn't there when we came boss." The three agents approached the car to find two dead men in the backseat of the car.

* * *

Back in the basement Tony and Lizzie had been left alone."I'm so glad you're safe Lizzie!" He hugged her and she groaned.  
"What's wrong darling?"  
"My head." She said turning round, moving the temporary bandage aside.  
"Oh God!" he looked at the gaping wound in the back of her head.  
"He hit me with the handle of his gun when I called him a bastard."  
"Come on," Tony said guiding his girlfriend up the stairs. 

Ducky had arrived at the scene with Jimmy Palmer, along with an ambulance. McGee stayed behind to help Ducky and Jimmy. Ziva took Gibbs back to the NCIS Headquarters and Tony went with Lizzie to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, DiNozzo sat otuside in the waiting room whilst lizzie had her head stitched up.  
"Is she gonna be ok, doc?" Tony asked as the doctor left the bay.  
"She's fine, I've gave her a thorough check and there are no other injuries to her body. She will need to rest for a few days and take the pain killers I've prescribed."  
"Great!" Tony ran into the bay where Lizzie was still getting dressed. She had started to pull on her trousers when Tony walked in.  
"Hey. I'm getting dressed!" Lizzie shouted, turning to face him.  
"So...I've seen you in your underwear before, even less infact." He winked at her. She grinned back, zipping up her trouser as she did so. Tony walked over to her a placed gentle kisses down her neck, rubbing his hands up and down her spine at the same time.  
"DiNozzo!" Growled Gibbs.  
"Can't you keep your hands off her for one minute? Let the women get dressed for God's sake!" At this point Lizzie had already scrambled for her shirt and had turned round to button it up. She was mortified that her boss had seen her bra!  
"Sorry boss." DiNozzo followed Gibbs out of the bay and they waited for her outside. A few moments later she emerged, fully clothed and ready to go home. Tony took her by the hand and walked her to his car.  
"Tony. A word please."  
"Yeah boss."  
"Take tomorrow off and look after Lizzie."  
"What?  
"You heard me Dinozzo. Go. Now. Before I change my mind."  
"Thanks!" He shouted over his shoulder. Tony climbed in the car and leaned over and kissed Lizzie on the cheek.  
"What did he say?"  
"He's given me tomorrow off to look after you."  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah. Thats what I thought too!"

* * *


	5. Cuffed

Back at Lizzie's house DiNozzo was at the door talking to the take away guy, he had ordered in as they were both too tired to cook. Lizzie was laid on the sofa in the living room, her eyes closed tightly as her head was killing. She had already taken several of the painkillers that the doctor had prescribed her.DiNozzo returned to te living room with pizza, fries, icecream and a large bottle of coke. "Hey darling tea's here." He whispered gently, putting the items down onthe coffee table. Lizzie sat up and shuffled over so Tony could sit down, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. Tony opened the pizza box and the aroma of pepperoni hit Lizzie, she was starving she hadn't ate since the morning of the day they got the phone call from Gibbs. She grabbed a slice of pizza and tore a huge chunk from it.  
"Woah, steady on there! I think we're spending too much time together, you've picked up my eating habbits! DiNozzo mumbled with a mouthful of food.  
"I've not ate in ages, it must have been two days ago now. I'm starving." She replied. When they had got down to the last slice of pizza, they both looked at each other devilishly. They both had the same idea in mind.  
"Rock, paper,scissors?" they both asked at the same time.  
"Bring it on!Best of three?" Tony asked.  
"Sure. One two three." The pair threw out their hands, DiNozzo opting for paper and Lizzie scissors.  
"Ha.Gotcha!" She shouted, forgetting about her headache. Once again, they counted and then showed each other their choice.  
"Not this time!" Tony said, wrapping his 'paper' hand over Lizzie's 'stone' fist. On the final turn Lizzie won. She grabbed the slice of pizza from the box and held it under Tony's nose. he was too quik for her and before she knew it he had took a bite from it.  
"Hey! That's mine!"She laughed and proded him in the ribs.  
"Oooh!"  
"You deserved that. I won fair and square. Don't nick my food in future, mister!"  
Tony laughed and fell back into the chair.  
"You know I really missed you not been with me this past day." He said, staring at a fixed position on the ceiling.  
"And I missed you." Lizzie replied, she curled up and rested her head on his chest.  
" I really don't know what I would have one if I hadn't found you. It was hard enough losing Kate, but you...well... I would have probably done something stupid."  
"Oh Tony, don't say that." She replied, swallowing the lump that had developed in her throat.  
"No. I really mean it. I want to spend my life with you. I never want us to be apart ever again. I'm never nevre gonna let you out of my sight. Even if I have to handcuff you to me." He said, not shifting his sight from the position on the ceiling. Lizzie let out a laugh.  
"I love you Lizzie. I really do." This time he moved his eyes down to Lizzie and stroked her hair.  
"I love you too Tony." Lizzie replied you pulled herself up and knelt over Tony. She kissed him passionately, before pulling away.  
"I'm off to get a shower Tony." She said kissing him once more on the lips.  
"Well," He said pulling something from his pocket. "Remember what I said, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He pushed the item down onto Lizzie's wrist and then onto his, he had handcuffed them together. Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed. They both got up and headed to the bathroom. Once they were in, Lizzie started the shower.  
"Er, Tony. One little problem, how are we meant to get out of our clothes with these on?" She lifted up her arm.  
"Oops! He rummaged around in his pocket with his free hand for the key."  
"Tony. Stop messing. Come on, I really wanna shower, I'm tired."  
"I'm not. The key isn't there."  
"It must be in your other pocket then." Lizzie reached in and pulled out the contents. However, it wasn't there.  
"Damn. It must be in the apartment somewhere Tony!" Lizzie wasn't ammused. She dragged him back into the hallway and began to retrace their steps. The pair searched the apartment from top to bottom and the key didn't seem to be anywhere.  
"What we gonna do. Shall we go to the hospital?"  
"Yeah and how do you plan on doing that Tony when we only have one free arm?" Lizzie pointed out."Where's your phone? We're gonna have to call one ofthe team."  
"Woah, hold on one minute. Who do you plan on calling? The boss will kill us if we disturb him and McGeek...well thats just not gonna happen."  
"Well lets hear your idea Tony?"  
"Margarine. When I was little I got my finger trapped in my parents sundial, my mom used it to pull me free. It might work."  
"It better do Tony." She said pulling him towards the kitchen. They took it in turns to rub marge around each others wrist and then began pulling at the cuffs. They were unsuccessful.  
"Looks like it's gonna be my way." Lizzie grabbed the phone from the counter.  
"Ok ok. Well ring Abby not McGeek or the boss." Lizziedialled Abby's number. The phone rang for several minutes before the goth picked it up.  
"Hey Lizzie. How you feeling? I'm so glad they got you back. You're real lucky to have a man like Tony."  
"Hi Abs. I'm good. Look, I'm ringing you to ask if you could come round Tony has kinda got us into a difficult situation and we need your help to get us out opf it."  
"Oh. I'm at a friend's party. I can't drive cos I've been drinking, even so it would take me several hours to get there. What sort of problem?"  
"Handcuffs." This was all Lizzie had to say, Abby twigged on to what she meant.  
"Well I'm sorry. I can come around in the morning, first thing before work. Can you hold on till then. You could ring Gibbs...then again that wouldn't be smart."  
"Ok.Well thanks abby. I'll see you in the morning." The pair hung up.  
"What did she say Lizzie?" Tony asked worriedly.  
"She's at a pary and she's been drinking so she can't get here till the morning."  
"Oh.Looks like we're stuck like this for now."  
"Yeah. Well I'm wanna go to bed. You coming?" She looked down at the cuffs. "Well I guess your gonna have to!" She laughed.


	6. Day of rest

Lizzie and Tony headed into the bedroom. They juggled bedtime tasks, such as washing, between them. As Tony only had his left hand free, his toothbrushing skills weren't too good, he dribbled toothpaste down his chin."Tony!" Lizzie laughed, wiping the foam from his face. Getting into bed proved more of a difficult task than they had antisipated. The pair sat at the edge of their bed and wiggled onto the bed and under the duvet. Once they were settled , Lizzie shifted onto her side to face Tony, she couldn't lie on her back as her wound was still sore, she wrapped her free arm around Tony. They were sleeping with their tops still on as there wasn't any way of getting them off. Lizzie had suggested that they cut the sleeves, but Tony wasn't going to ruin his brand new designer shirt. The pair finally fell asleep after pulling at each others arms, trying to get comfortable.

Abby arrived at the apartment at around half past seven. Tony and Lizzie were still in bed. However, Tony had been awake for several hours as he had needed the toilet. He had tried to wake Lizzie but was unsuccessful in doing so. When he heard the knock on the door he started to tickle Lizzie to get her to wake up."Oi. Lazy bones Abby's at the door and I need the loo." Lizzie screamed when Tony carried on tickling her, he knew she hated it. She kicked him hard in his leg. "Ow!"  
"I was just showng you that I was awake so you would stop tickling me."  
"You could have told me instead of kicking me."  
"Well I thought this way would be more fun." She teased. The pair got up together and headed to the door. Abby jumped into the apartment.  
"Hey guys." She hugged Lizzie then turned to Tony. She punched him hard in the arm.  
"Hey! What's with women and hurting me today? First Lizzie-now you!" He whimpered.  
"That was for trying it on with Lizzie the same day she was attacked. You knew she had to rest and there you are cuffing her to you and then not knowing where the key was!"  
"But Abs...I wasn't. I was trying to...tell her Lizzie!" He said turning to Lizzie for backup. She said nothing and tried to hold back the laughter that was creeping up on her. Abby walked around them to the coathanger in the hallway.  
"Er. Is this the key?" Abby asked swinging it on her finger, it was hanging from the chain on Tony's jacket. The pair looked at each other.  
"Tony!!!" Abby said, walking over to them. She grabbed the handcuffs and unlocked them.  
"Ah, yes. I forgot that it was with my other keys. Never mind." He shrugged  
"Never mind? Tony, I've been stuck to you all night and thats all you have to say!" Lizzie was starting to loose her patience.  
"Ookay! I'll be going now." Abby said edging her way to the door.  
"Thanks soo much Abby." Lizzie shouted to her.

When Abby had gone Lizzie turned to Tony looking at him with a piercing stare."_I _am going to the loo and having a shower._ You _can make breakfast." She said walking towards the bathroom.  
"Not if I get there before you!" Tony shouted, padding down the hallway. Lizzie squealed when he scooped her up and span her around before dropping her to the floor and carrying on towards the bathroom.  
"Nooooo!" As she made it to the bathroom as the door it shut in her face. She laughed and banged hard on the door.  
"Toneee.Please." Se pleaded  
"Only if you are willing to share the shower!" Tony replied and opened the door. Lizzie pouted at him.  
"I suppose so." She said slipping through the door frame.  
"Gooood." Tony shut the door behind him, squealing could be heard from the corridor outside the apartment.  
There was a loud banging on the door. Between all the noise from the bathroom the pair could hear it. DiNozzo jumped out of the shower, put his dressing gown on and went to see who it was.  
"Oh Hiya McGee. What you round here for?".  
"I was just passing on my way to work and wanted to see if Lizzie's ok. But judging from the noise I could hear in the corridor..." Lizzie walked into the hallway with a towel round her.  
"McGee!" She shouted running towards him. Holding her towel firmly.  
"Hey Lizzie, how you doing?"  
"Great, thanks." She said hugging him.  
"I...we were just...well I think you can tell what we were doing!" She said, turning a shade of red.  
"Well it's good to see you both anyway. I'll see you back at work. Bye!"  
Tony shut the door."Well, where was I?" He said approaching Lizzie. She ran back to the bathroom and got changed.

* * *

Once Lizzie was dressed she went back to bed and turned on the t.v. Tony followed her.  
"Hey. We'v got a rare day off. My don't we make the most of it."  
"I am Tony. I'm resting like I was told, right?"  
"Yeah but we never get much time to ourselves. Who knows when we will next get this much time to spend together. probably when we've retired."  
"Well...what do have you have in mind?" Lizzie asked, crawling on her hands and knees to the foot of the bed to join Tony.  
"Dunno.Anything." He shrugged.  
"Picnic?" He asked.  
"Yeah, if thats what you want to do." Lizzie jumped up off the bed and rummaged through the closet to find a rucksack.She took it into the kitchen and filled it with food and drink.

* * *

In the park, Tony walked on ahead with the rucksack trying to find a nice, sunny spot. He looked like a child searching for it's lost dog. Lizzie followed on behind, smiling at her man, thinking to herself how lucky she was. Tony had found a spot close to some trees, he threw the bag onto the floor and started to set everything up. The pair laid down on the rug on stared up towards the sky. Tony was trying to decide when it would be right to ask her, what he had wanted to since she went missing. He decided to ask her. He picked up a strawberry from the tub and turned to Lizzie to feed her it.  
"Lizzie."  
"Yes Tony."  
"There's something I've been wanting to ask you. I don't know if it's the right thing to do."  
She sat up. "Well what's your heart telling you to do Tony? If you think it's the right thing to do then I'm ready." Tony sighed, he got up and knelt on his knees at the side of her.  
"Lizzie. I never want to loose you, I've never felt for someone like I have you. Will you marry me?" Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.  
"Of, course Tony!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Tony pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Lizzie's finger.  
"Tony, it's beautiful! It must have cost you loads."  
"I don't care." He shrugged "If it makes the most beautiful woman in the world happy then thats all that matters." He planted a kiss on her lips before picking her up and spinning her around. tony sat Lizzie back on the the rug and poured them and glass of wine.  
"To us." He said lifting his glass in the air.  
"To us." Lizzie repeated smiling at her man.

* * *

Thats it guys, the end of the story. I didn't want to drag it on forever cos it would have lost it's touch. I am going to start a new story however that will incorporate Lizzie and Tony still. You'll have to look out for it and see where the story goes! 

p.s Please leave any feedback, I love to read it!

* * *


End file.
